Magnified Relfection
by Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet
Summary: When Danny gets an anonymous, expensive present through the mail for his 15th birthday, he couldn't be more excited. However, when he starts acting strangely, he realizes he has to overcome the evil inside of him...evil that doesn't come from the future.
1. Default Chapter

Rated PG for some violence and themes.

Okay, for the cover pic to this, visit this website: www deviantart com/ deviation/ 12831294/ (turn the first two spaces into "." and delete all the ones after that...sorry, this site doesn't seem to like hyperlinks), and I want to thank all my previous readers, and all my future readers.

I've had this story in my head since I started watching DP last summer. To tell the truth, my other two storiesTrapped andForced Through are really previews to this, and you need to know two things: 1-Danny knows that Jazz knows his secret. 2-If Danny doesn't use his powers for an extended period of time, they'll build up and force themselves out...turning him ghost at very inopportune moments, etc.

Right then! Onto the story!

"This way!" Danny Fenton yelled as he ran down the street near some old warehouses. "He's this way! " He turned down yet another street, panting, but keeping a steady pace. Goth girl Samantha Madson-one of his best friends-came behind him, almost directly on his heels. She looked over her shoulder and called out to Danny's other best friend.

"Come on, Tucker!" A dark-skinned boy followed several yards behind,panting,obviously not used to the strenuous exercise.

"I'm...gasp...coming!" He panted. "I can...gasp...look up...gasp...any information...gasp...that you'd...gasp...ever...gasp...want to...gasp...know," He gulped, trying to keep his dry throat moist, "but I'm not a runner!" When he finally caught up to his friends, they were plastered to the wall outside yet another of the identical buildings, near a door.

"He's in here," Danny confirmed, his breath plainly visible in the moonlight.

"May I...gasp...ask, why we...gasp...are chasing a...gasp...ghost like this?" Tucker asked, leaning heavily on the wall. "Why couldn't you...gasp...just fly?"

"Because," Danny explained for what seemed like the hundredth time, "Dad took the tracker I was using before, so I have to rely on my ghost sense. I don't get it very strong when I'm in ghost mode...and I have to be in ghost mode to fly."

"I don't get why he'd want to steal anything in the first place," Sam whispered, reminding the boys to be quieter.

"I don't know," Danny shrugged, "but I'm the only one that can stop him." He stood well away from the door and his friends and looked around.

"You're clear," they said at the same time. Danny nodded, and grinned.

"I'm goin' ghost!" his grin widened as a glowing ring appeared behind his back, and expanded vertically to envelope him. When the ring disappeared, his black hair had changed to stark white, and his clothes had been replaced with a black and white hazmat suit. The same suit he'd worn when he'd walked into the machine that had accidently given him powers similar to ghosts...except then the colors had been inverted. He remembered the day so well...sometimes with pleasure or joy, and others with hatred and regret. Still, it had happened...and the machine that had zapped him also allowed for a porthole between the Ghost Zone (or the realm where ghosts dwelt) and the real world. As much as Danny hated to admit it, he was the only thing to stop these ghosts from taking over the world.

"Okay," he said, walking up to Tucker and Sam, "I'll call you when I need you, okay?"

"Right," Tucker said, almost in salute. Danny shook his head and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Duh."

"Okay, I'm going in," Danny said, and began to walk towards the building, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait," Sam said, "I hear voices."

"So," Tucker couldn't help himself, "You've finally cracked?" The other two glared at him as they slipped over to the doorway, and peaked inside. A figure was standing in the darkness fairly near the door.

"...said yes!" They heard a nasally, frustrated voice say. "I'm positive he followed me!" There was a pause as if he were listening to someone. "Well yeah," the voice said again.

"Who is it?" Sam whispered.

"I don't know," Danny answered, "But I know that voice."

"Look I'm telling you he saw me," the figure turned, and as he did, the light fell on a pale, nerd-like face, with no color in it almost hidden behind gigantic glasses.

"Poindexter!" Three unison whispers said as soon as theyrecognized the figure.

"Looks like I'll have to take something else," Poindexter shook his head. "Are you sure that bully's really worth it?"

"He's talking about you," Tucker pointed out.

"But who's he talking to?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Danny shrugged, "But I have to stop him before he steals again." He stood and stepped through the wall, not bothering with the door.

"Well, wouldja know?" A grin broke over Poindexter's face. "The bully did show up after all."

"Oh that's rich," Danny said sarcastically, "coming from a guy who's using his ghostpowers to steal things," he glared at the nerd. "And I'm not a bul-" He stopped as Poindexter suddenly reached forward, yelling...but was sucked back into a single point, and finally disappeared.

"–ly," Danny finished, shock covering his face. He looked back at Sam and Tucker at the door. They both shook their heads and shrugged before joining their friend inside the warehouse. They didn't see the other figure watching from an empty building across the street.

"Very convincing," the figure muttered to himself. "And just enough time to ensure the delivery of my package." The figure snuck away, out of the shadows for an instant showed glowing red eyes, and black spiked hair. The white, fanged teeth shone against his blue skin, and the only other half-ghost in existence chuckled evilly as he slipped away and into the night.

Credits here


	2. The package

"You made it home before your curfew!" Maddie Fenton smiled at her son as he walked through the door at5to 10:00 p.m.

"Yeah," He grinned.

"Good," she smiled, "you can take a look at your package tonight."

"Package?" Danny asked, and followed her pointing finger into the kitchen.

"It's over on the table," she said, moving towards the basement. "It just came today, for your birthday."

"My birthday?" Danny said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "But it's not for another month." He put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Who sent it?"

"We don't know," Maddie sighed. "The mailman said he had accidently scratched it, ripped the return address to shreds." She shrugged and once again made her way slowly to the basement stairs, pulling on her hood and goggles." Danny looked at the box warily, fully expecting the Box Ghost to come popping out. "Your father and I have scanned it three times," she smiled from the stairway. "Nothing showed up, so it should be fine."

"Oh," Danny chuckled as she disappeared, "Right...Thanks!" He called after her, and walked over to the box. Closing his eyes, he ripped off the tape, and ducked...but nothing happened. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and peered at the torn cardboard. Gulping, he pulled back the sides of the box to reveal a card half buried in Styrofoam nuggets. Sighing with relief, he pulled out the card and opened it, reading it out loud.

"Dear Mr. Fenton,

Here is a gift (I know it's a little early) for your 15th birthday. I hope it is unforgettable!

Sincerely,

A friend of the Family

P.M."

Danny turned the card over, but nothing more was written on it.

"Wow," he shook his head, "They actually have friends?" Shrugging, set the card down by the side of the box, and reached down. His hand immediately hit something hard, and closed around it. He pulled out a dark red and black roller-blade with little gadgets and a few other things inside a clear, shell on the heal. Danny couldn't help but grin.

"WOO HOO!" He said, raising his hands in the air just as Jazz walked by. She looked over at him curiously.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked. Danny showed her the blades, and started rambling immediately.

"Motorized Hyper Jets!" He grinned. "They shoot air out of the back to add speed, and they're aerodynamic breakthroughs!" He smiled and set his prize gently on top of the Styrofoam.

"Aren't those expensive?" she asked. "Who could have sent them?"

"Don't know," Danny said, still elated. "The return address–"

"Was scratched," Jazz said simultaneously. "I know, I took the package. Wasn't there a card?"

"Yeah," Danny held it up, "But it was signed P.M., a friend of the family's." Jazz stared at him for a moment.

"You mean they have friends?" she asked, incredulously. Danny laughed.

"That's what I said," he picked up the box and turned towards the front room, and the stairs. Jazz only watched uneasily. "I'm going to finish my homework, for once," he grinned again, and disappeared into the front room. Behind him, Jazz looked at the now empty table.

"Then why do I have such a bad feeling about this?" she asked herself.


	3. Present accessories

The next day Jazz grabbed her backpack and keys on the way to the front door, and saw Danny happily strapping on his skates. She didn't like it. Something that expensive didn't come with no return address...something about this was not right, and she had do act on it.

"Danny," she leaned on the railing. He looked up at her just as he finished tightening the last strap, "Are you sure you don't want a ride?" He shook his head and stood, rather clumsily, on his new blades.

"Thanks, Jazz," he grinned, "but are you kidding? I have to try these babies out!" He grinned and modeled a little, admiring his newest possession.

"Look, Danny," Jazz said nervously, "I've got a bad feeling, and I don't know why." Danny stopped admiring and focused on her.

"You do?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. Please promise me that you will wear All of your safety gear and be really careful." He nodded.

"Sure Jazz."

"Promise," she said, staring at him intently.

"Okay, I promise," he replied. She sighed in relief.

"Thanks Danny."

"No prob," he watched her as she walked past him to the door. "Hey, Jazz," he called after her. She looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for looking out for me," Danny smiled. She returned the smile .

"Well, you are my little brother," she checked her watch. "I'll see you at school," she said as she closed the door, and waved.

"Bye!" Danny said, and reached into the box and pulled out a black helmet with a red stripe, perfectly matching his skates. "Cool," he smiled and strapped it on. He hadn't known he's also gotten new safety gear too. He'd forced himself to stay away from the box all night, so he didn't focus on his gifts instead of getting much needed sleep. He found some knee pads, and some elbow pads in there as well. Grinning at his newly coordinated red and black look, he went over a mental checklist for Jazz.

"Okay, I have my helmet, my elbow pads, knee pads...All I need now are some wrist guards, right," he bent over and rummaged around in the box, finally coming out with some deep red, fingerless gloves. "Score!" he grinned as he opened the bag and grabbed the gloves. Tossing the bag in the trash, he shoved his hands into them, and grabbed his backpack.

"Right, I'm outta..." he faded off, and put his hand against his head and another on the wall as a bout of dizziness suddenly washed over him. "Woah, what was that?" He shook his head and stood away from the wall. Whatever it was, it was gone now.

"Danny?" His mom came into the room, "If you don't leave, you'll be late," she said. He glared at her.

"I'm fine, mom," he said, and rolled towards the door, taking out the remote to the mechanics on the blades.

"Do you have all of your safety–"

"Yes," he said, exasperated at her needling, and rolled out the door.

"Well, bye!" His mother called from the door. "Hmm," she thought. "He must be having a bad day." As she turned to leave, Jack came running upstairs.

"A positive ectoplasmic energy source and a negative ectoplasmic energy source just separated right here in this house! They had to be canceling each other out, which is why we didn't notice it before!"

"Let's find that source!"

"We can't," Jack sighed "As soon as they were separated, the positive source melted and dispersed. Apparently it needed the negative energy to remain stable." He sighed. "We were just lucky I was watching the gage at the time. We haven't used this one in so long, I was afraid it didn't work and was about to fix it when it started going haywire." He sighed. "Maybe I was wrong after all, I'm going to take this apart and see." He said as he pulled out the circuit board, and the green light coming from it faded. Maddie followed him into the basement to help.


	4. A New Look

"Hey Danny," Sam said as he rolled by her locker. She looked down and noticed the skates, after taking in the gloating, proud smile that beamed from his lips. "Nice blades, where did you get them?"

"A friend of the family," Danny replied sourly. His best friend regarded him with surprise.

"They actually have friends?" She asked, but shook the thought away almost immediately, and looked at him concerned. "What's wrong?" Danny sighed.

"It's just my mom's always needling me and stuff."

"What did she say?" Sam inquired as she pulled a large pile of books from her locker. Danny was about to answer when Tucker came to a screeching halt behind them.

"It's all over the school that you got some Hyper Jet Blades!" He looked down and stared.

"Tucker, stop drooling," Sam rolled her eyes. Danny smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah I got them in the mail, from a friend of the family's," Tucker stopped staring and looked up at him.

"They actually have friends?" Danny couldn't help himself, he started to chuckle, and reached down to undo the skates.

"Apparently,"he grinned. "I've never met any, and no one's ever sent me anything before, but I'm not complaining."

"That's cool," Sam said, and Tucker resumed his staring at the skates as Danny gently put them into his backpack, and pulled off his helmet and knee pads. He shoved those into his backpack without ceremony, and pulled the off the elbow pads. Just as he finished shoving them into his bag, a blue mist escaped his mouth, and he dropped the bag.

"Hey," he said, surprised, and then smiled. "Cool." Sam looked over at him suddenly.

"Cool?" she asked, "you don't normally really like fighting." He shrugged.

"So I don't mind it as much now." He looked around, "Is the coast clear?" Sam Shrugged and looked down the hall.

"Yes," she and Tucker nodded at the same time.

"Good," Danny said, taking a stance, "I'm Goin' Gho–" Two reddish rings of light appeared around his waist, and separated, stopping him in mid-sentence.

"Danny?" Sam asked, noting the surprise on his face.

"Something's...wrong," he grunted before the ring passed over his head, leaving him in Ghost form. He fell back, but floated, as if something were holding him up, looking otherwise completely limp. Sam gaped at him, and Tucker could only stare.

"Um," Tucker said after several seconds of silence, "Is it just me, or does he look different?"

"It's not you," Sam shook her head, unable to tear her eyes off of Danny. His hair seemed to hang in his eyes, and two long black streaks zig-zagged their way through it's otherwise blinding whiteness. He wore a mid-length black cape lined with red, and his now completely black suit was only broken by a red oval on his chest, not unlike the one on his favorite shirt. The normal white belt had dissapeared completely, andred boots along withthe red wrist-guards he'd worn to school was the only other color that broke the whole black look. He still didn't seem like he heard them, so Sam ventured a try again.

"Danny? You okay?" She asked. He responded by lifting a hand to his head and ran it through his hair.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice a little harsher than normal. He lifted his head, and opened his eyes. This time Sam almost screamed in suprise, and Tucker gasped, taking a step away. His eyes glowed a deep, blood red.


	5. Acting strangely

Okay, I knew uploading two stories at once would get to me. Sorry guys, and thank you DPL for pointing this out to me.

* * *

Danny realized his friends were regarding him with trepidation, so he decided to answer them. After all, what would it hurt? "I'm fine," he shrugged. Sam and Tucker glanced at each other, and Tucker moved forward to the backpack he'd left in the hall when he'd stepped back.

"Why do you look so different?" Sam asked carefully. Tucker nodded in agreement.

"Why, Sam?" Danny asked, and leaned forward, face to face with Sam. "Do you like it?"

Sam looked down and blushed. "Well, the red eyes are a bit much...remind me too much of the whole 'Freak Show' thing," she mumbled, "but other than that, yeah...I do."

"Why did you change?" Tucker asked, "And where did you pick up the tacky outfit?" He rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up his backpack. He didn't notice Danny's malicious smile disappear, and his hand began to glow with red ectoplasmic energy. "Although," he said, standing up and brushing himself off, "I have to say, the streaked hair was a stroke of Genius." Danny's hand stopped glowing, although the sour look didn't disappear. Sam, having witnessed the entire thing, decided tosplit the tension.

"Um...Danny?" He leaned forward once again, causing her to lean away.

"Yes Sam?"

"Er..." she hesitated, "Don't you have a ghost to find?"

"Only if you're coming," he said. 'Is he HITTING on me?' Sam asked herself silently.

"Er...you'll find him faster without us tagging along. Don't worry, we'll catch up." Tucker, catching her look nodded in agreement. Danny put a hand on his chin.

"Hmm, yes. That should prove entertaining." He floated to the ceiling. "Very well." And with that he was gone. As soon as he was gone, Tucker turned to Sam.

"Okay, why is he acting strange?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"Don't know, but now that you mention it...he did seem a bit weird."

"Weird?" Sam shook her head, "For a minute there, I almost thought he was going to blast you." Tucker blinked at her.

"Really?" Sam nodded.

"Something's wrong, and we need to find out what," she grabbed the Fenton Thermos from her bag. "Go get Jazz, she might be able to help. We may have to find some way to get him to change back." Tucker nodded and started heading down the hall. After a few steps, he turned and faced Sam's retreating figure.

"What if we can't figure out what's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know," Sam said, barely audible.

"What if we can't get him to change back?" Sam paused and looked over her shoulder.

"Let's worry about that when we have to." Tucker bit his lip, but continued down the hall opposite of Sam, both worried about what had gone so wrong with their best friend.


	6. Old Foes, New Problem

Thanks again peeps for reading this! Just so you'll know, Danny is still only half ghost, so no worries there, and if you want to see some illustrations to this particular chappie, follow this link (and the instructions after it): www. deviantart. com /view /12519870 / (Without the spaces) Why doesn't this place like hyperlinks?

and Cheerin4danny, yes, I am LDS. :D What's your name on Deviant?

STORY:

Danny didn't even bother to make himself invisible as he phased through the walls separating the classroomsnow standing empty in the upper hall of the Casper High. Normally he would have, just in case there were people around, but he couldn't bring himself to care if they saw him today. Actually, he almost hoped they would. Anything would be better than aimlessly drifting through the old building and finding nothing.

"Hmm," Danny said to himself after a yawn. He finished phasing throughyet anotherwall,only to end up in yet another classroom. Whoda thunkit? "I never noticed before, but this ghost hunting stuff is BORING." Nevertheless, he dutifully looked around the room, not noticing the green, glob-like head that poked through the wall behind him. He didn't notice, that is, until something hit him, and sent him sprawling. When he looked up, a green cougar glared meanly down at him.

"Oh, look," He mocked in a whiny voice, "The little looser ghost changed his look. What's the matter? Self esteem issues?"

"Bertrand," Danny replied simply, his eyes narrowing.

"Of course," The ghost looked completely smug. Danny didn't struggle...he didn't need to.

"How interesting," a smile crossed Danny's face, giving him a demonic aura.

"What's so interesting?" Bertrand leaned closer.

"I was just thinking, I may have some fun today after all," Danny's smile grew bigger, while his eyes remained narrow, and his hands started to glow red. Using all his strength, he thrust upward with his feet, and shot his hands out, hitting Bertrand in the chest with an ectoplasmic blast.The cougerfell against the wall with a loud thump and smoking fur. He glanced up at the black figurenow advancing on him. He watched as the teenager began to laugh cruelly. Perhaps, the ghost thought to himself,he had gotten himself into more trouble than either he or Spectra had realized.

Sam ran along the corridor for the third time, wondering where on Earth Danny could have gone to, when she heard the thump. Checking her watch for the time, she ran in the direction of the sound, and saw some movement through the window of one of the classroom doors. Gulping, she crept up and peeked inside.

Danny had a red ball of ectoplasm in his hand, and he was facing...could that be Bertrand? Yes, Sam was sure it was Bertrand, in his large cat morph.

"So," Danny said, his back partly to her, "who's the looser now?" She could barely hear them through the door, but she could make out his words clearly. He sounded so...negative, so...evil.

"You are," Bertrand smiled menacingly. Danny only raised an eyebrow in clear disbelief.

"Right," he shook his head and rolled his eyes. Sam could barely see his reaction, but he didn't panic or just sit there like usual. Then she saw the large, shadow figure of fire float silentlythrough the roof towards him.

"Danny," she whispered.

Danny faced the Cougar, amusement covering his face. Hadthese twohonestly expected that he wouldn't learn anything in the months they'd been away from the school? Spectra should be along at any...a movement out of the corner of his eye caught Sam in the doorway, her gaze focused behind him. He didn't look, but simply threw the ball of ectoplasm over his shoulder.

"Nice of you to show up, Spectra," he saw the relief on Sam's face, and decided to focus on her to draw an attack from one or both of the ghosts. Indeed, just as he looked, the cougar jumped at him. Danny merely grinned and slipped sideways slightly. Bernard flew past and hit Spectra, causing them both to sprawl on the classroom floor in a tangle of limbs. Bertrand reverted to his original form, and lay quiet over Spectra's back, pinning her to the floor. She was just about to phase through, when she looked up to see Danny floating a few feet away, his smile gone.

"That was so easy. How very disappointing," he shook his head and floated closer until he was only a few inches away from Spectra's face. "If you cannot be more entertaining," he hissed loudly, "I'll just have to take care of you..." the grin returned as he pronounced the last word, "permanently." That was enough for Sam. Throwing caution to the wind, she yanked open the door, and stepped into the classroom. Danny floated between her and the ghosts, but she had a feeling this was going to get out of hand in a few seconds if she didn't do something.

"Danny!" she held up the Fenton Thermos, "NO!" she felt it power up.

"What...Sam?" he growled looking back at her.

"Move!" she yelled, and shut her eyes as the beam to capture the ghosts shot forward, directly at her best friend.


	7. The Threat

Danny reacted when she yelled, and launched himself at the ceiling. He hovered there, seething, while Spectra and Bertrand were sucked screaming into the thermos. Finally the light died down, and Sam just stood there withher eyes still closed.

"Oh, please, please let me have missed," she whispered, and opened her eyes. "AAAAA!" She yelped, glowing red eyes two inches from her face.

"You missed alright," Danny growled, still floating. Sam found the fact that his cape floated without any wind very unnerving. He leaned closer, his teeth clenched. "Why did you do that!" he yelled, Sam gasped and stepped backward. "I had them! I could have taken them!"

"Shhh," She said, worried someone would hear, "Danny I had to! I..." her gaze narrowed, "What did you mean by 'taking care of them permanently'?" Danny landed and leaned back, still glaring at her.

"What did it sound like?" he asked. Sam couldn't believe her ears.

"You were going to KILL them?"

"They're already dead," Danny growled. "So I couldn't kill them, but I could Obliterate them." Sam couldn't believe her ears.

"Danny, I don't know why you're so...weird all of a sudden! Just because you change your look..." she stopped and glanced at him. "Why did you change?" Danny hadn't taken his gaze off of her, and it made her skin crawl. She raised one hand to the other arm, and began rubbing unconciously, as if to disperse a cloud of cold.

"I didn't," he said finally.

"What?" she asked. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but this wasn't it. "What do you mean?" He rolled his eyes and jammed his thumb into his chest.

"I didn't change it," he swept his hand wide, throwing the cape into a billow behind him. "It just happened okay?"

"How could something like that just happen?" Sam wondered aloud.

"I don't know!" Danny's voice laterally screamed frustration and anger. "And who cares anyway?" Sam stayed silent for several seconds before answering carefully.

"I do. Danny you're my friend." Danny's eyes narrowed, and an uneasy silence fell over the room. Finally Danny cut through the tension.

"I'm outta here," he jumped into the air, hovering for a second.

"Wait!" Sam held out her hand. "What about school?"

"Why should I care about school?" he looked at her like she was an imbecile.

"Danny you can't just–"

"SAM!" he interrupted, getting very close to her face again, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I am warning you now...DO NOT interfere again." With that, he dived through the floor, leaving his friend in a stupor. Jazz and Tucker came running by a few minutes later, and saw her through the open door.

"We came...as fast as...we could..." she gasped. "What's wrong...with Danny?" Sam felt tears come to her eyes. He'd been her best friend since kindergarten! One decision had thrown it all away in two seconds.

"I don't know," she whispered. All the time she'd spent trying to keep his secret, backing him up with Tucker...

"What?" Jazz and Tucker asked at the same time. "Where is he?" Jazz looked around."

"Gone," Sam muttered, even softer than before.

"Gone where?" Tucker stepped into the hall, also looking around. The warning bell rang, and when Sam didn't move, she started to worry.

"Sam?" she asked.

"I don't know where he's going," she said, her resolve hardening. Danny wouldn't do that to her...this was worse than she had first expected. "But he's our friend, and he needs our help." She turned, grabbing Jazz's arm, dragging the confused, older girl behind her. "Let's go!"

"Where?" Jazz asked as they went out the door.

"Downstairs," she answered, taking out the thermos, "what did you bring to help?" She asked. Jazz glanced at Tucker, who had followed them as Sam marched them quickly down the hall.

"Well, I don't know how it will help," she said, holding up a bag. Sam looked into it and smiled.

"It's perfect."


	8. Revenge Thwarted

Dash Baxter was looking happily at one of the pictures he had in his locker...not that he would let anyone else see...for whatever reason...Nor would he ever let anyone know he had a picture of HER in his locker. He smiled at it as he checked his watch. 2 minutes late for class. Well, he'd better at least start to get there, he thougth to himself. He re-postedthe different picture he usualy taped over the first picture, and was just about to head off, when he heard his name.

"Dash Baxter." He looked down the hall, and saw no one. He closed his locker and checked the other way. A fairly scrawny kid wearing a black suit, and a cape leaned against the lockers. He had his head down, exposing a lot of his white hair, except for the two black streaks running through it. He'd never seen the freakish kid before.

"Who're you?" he yawned.

"Someone you should be very afraid of," he didn't move, but just stood there, leaning against the lockers. Dash laughed.

"Why should I be afraid of some geek in a cape?" he punched one fist into the palm of his hand. "A geek that needs to be taught a lesson too." A menacing grin came over the football players face and he began to advance on the boy. Then, the kid looked up, slowly. Dash slowed down, and then paused when he saw the eyes. He apparently had some sort of red contact thing going on, and it was kind of disturbing. Still, Dash shook it off, and started forward again. The kid smiled, which only encouraged Dash, and he started to walk faster. Then, the kid held up his hand...that glowed red, and the next thing Dash knew, he was sitting at the end of the hall, having just dented the lockers.

"It's called an ectoplasmic blast," the kid floated...Dash looked again...yes...FLOATED up to him. "Is that reason enough to be scared." Dash saw the crazed look in this...thing's eye, and gulped, trying to back away, but having no place to go.

"W-w-what are you?" He stuttered. The thing's smile deepened.

"He's a ghost!" A voice behind the floating figure yelled. Dash looked around to see Sam Madson, the geek...with her even geekier friend and their geekiest friend's hot sister.

"Dash, Run now!" Sam yelled, and Dash didn't think to look back, but booked it for the door. He vaguely wondered where Fentonio was, but decided that if he thought about the whole situation too long...it would start to hurt.

Danny's smile dissapeared, and he growled, turning to face them. Well, Sam thought, At least he isn't concentrating on hurting Dash...why did I stop him again?

"I told you not to interfear in this, Sam!" He shouted and floated near the celing, pointing a finger at her. His hands began to glow, but Sam brought hers from behind her back first.

"Interfear this!" Danny had only seen the device she held once, but he remembered clearly what had happened. The Fenton Ghost Stunner sent an ectoplasmic energy wave that only Ghosts could hear and feel, rendering them unconcious. "I don't know what's gotten into you," Sam continued pressing the button, "But we're taking it out!"

A sharp, high pitched ringing pounded Danny's head like it wanted to shake his brain into mush.

"AAAAAAAAA!" He yelled, covering his ears, but to no avail. In moments, his eyes had closed, and he tumbled to the earth, landing on his stomach. Two bright rings of light formed around him, and the normal looking, human Danny Fenton lay unconcious. His hair didn't even look different from normal, the drooped, cover-the-eyes look was gone completely. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz slowly approached him, almsot as if he would jump up on them.

Finally, when they felt decently safe, Tucker turned to Sam. "We're taking it out?" He said, "What kind of a lame line is that? It sounds like something Danny would say." Sam only rolled yer eyes and shook her head.

"Um, guys..." Jazz looked back at them, "what about him?"

"Yeah," Tucker agreed, "What do we do with him?"

"I have an idea, actually," Jazz said, looking at the ground. Sam and Tucker shrugged their shoulders.

"Alright?" They agreed simultaniously. Jazz nodded and headed down the hall.

"I'll be right back," she assured them before turning the corner.


	9. What have I become?

"Oh," Danny groaned as consciousness floated unmercifully back to him. He felt like someone had taken sledgehammers to his head and left him…Where was he? Slowly he opened his eyes andwilled his painfully bright and fuzzy surroundings clarify. When they did, he closed them quickly, and brought up his hand to rub his eye. Why was he laying on the back seat of Jazz's car? He looked up again, and saw that he was trapped in a green net. He could move and sit up, but not much more, and the rope that tied the net together at the end above his head had been slammed in the door.

"What's going on?" he said, panic beginning to rise in him. Then he saw the note taped to the back of the seat in front of him.

_Dear Danny,  
Something went very wrong and you need to rest, so please don't try and get out of the net. We'll come back at lunch, and you can tell us exactly why you went psycho. Sorry we couldn't stay, but Jazz got you excused from school._

_Sam, Tucker, Jazz_

_P.S. The net is ghost proof_

Danny couldn't help but stare at the note. Psycho? _Jazz_ got him excused from school? None of this made sense…and why did he feel like he was waking up from some sort of hazy dream he'd slept through all morning…something to do with being a ghost…He shook his head. It was al so fuzzy. And the last question he had was now surrounding him. How did Jazz get ahold of a ghost net betweenthis morningand…he looked at his watch, 10:37? Well, at least they'd be out for lunch and he'd find out what exactly was going on, and why his friends decided to hold him captive in the back of his sister's car.

8 8 8 8 8

"I just hope Danny is happy," Jazz growled to Sam as they left the building. "My friends wanted to buy me lunch, but today was my turn to drive." She shook her head.

"Where is Tucker?" Sam glanced at her watch as they approached Jazz's car, others around them doing the same, going off campus for lunch.

"I don't know," Jazz said, "but let's just hurry and get this over with." Sam nodded and opened the back door. Danny didn't even look up. Jazz opened the door on the other side, so they had the half-ghost between them.

"Danny?" Sam asked. Danny remained silent for a few more seconds, staring at the note they'd left him.

"Did I really…go psycho?" he asked. Jazz and Sam exchanged glances.

"You don't remember?" Jazz asked. Danny shook his head.

"It's all a blur…the whole morning. At least I think it's this morning." He looked at both girls. "What happened?"

"Well…er…" Sam started, but Jazz cut in.

"You fought some ghosts, do you remember that?" Danny closed his eyes, concentrating.

"Only barely," he looked over at Sam. "Who?"

"Spectra and Bertrand." Danny looked down, concentrating again.

"I remember shooting a blast at someone…in a hall…"

"Dash," Sam nodded. Danny looked up, shocked.

"You mean, I blasted Dash?" Sam and Jazz looked at each other again, sympathy and confusion reflected in both.

"Yeah, he went home, but was only shaken up," Jazz slid into the seat next to Danny. Danny looked horrified.

"Wait…" he suddenly looked up, "I remember…Yeah, Spectra…in her ghost form, not the human disguise…" he put his fists on his head, as if that would help him remember better. "And Bertrand…I moved, and he hit Spectra instead. They were in a heap on the floor, and Spectra looked up and I…" Danny slowly lowered his hands, "I…I…" he continued to stutter. His face had gone several shades paler, and his eyes were staring in shock and horror.

"What?" Sam and Jazz asked at the same time.

"I…I liked what I saw…" he said. "She was scared…and I was…" he faded off, unable to finish. He shook his head and dropped his face into his hands. "What have I become?" Jazz put her arm around Danny, he didn't react, and Sam began pacing outside of the car.

"Danny, there has to be an explanation," He nodded half heartedly. "Besides, I…" she looked at him again, and walked closer carefully. "Um, Danny…you said that you didn't change you're ghost form look." He turned his head questioningly.

"Huh? Change my look? Why would I do that?"

"I don't know," Sam said, "but you had those wrist gloves on." Danny looked at his hands.

"I did? But they should have disappeared like everything else does when I transform," he looked up again. "Do you think they have something to do with it?"

"I don't know?" Sam shrugged.

"Just in case, though," Jazz said, "Why don't you take them off." Danny nodded.

"Right."

"Why didn't you take them off this morning?" Jazz asked.

"My ghost sense," he pulled at the glove, "went off before I could…" he tugged again. "Hey," he yanked. "OW!" he yelped.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, leaning into the car.

"They're stuck," he looked up, "They won't come off!"


	10. To the Lunch Room!

"What do you mean they won't come off?" Sam asked, running up to the car and looking inside.

"I mean they won't come off!" Danny said. "It's like they've fused to my skin!" He looked up.

"Well," Sam commented dryly, it looks like we've found the reason your ghost form wasn't exactly normal this morning."

"But then why am I having a problem with thesein human form?" Danny asked. Sam and Jazz just shrugged.

"I don–" Sam was cut off by her cell-phone. She picked it up.

"Tucker?" She rolled her eyes, "Where are you?" Danny and Jazz looked at each other. "The lunchroom? Why–ghost? Valarie? We'll be right there." She turned and looked at the two in the car helplessly.

"Tucker says there's a ghost in the lunchroom, and Valarie's fighting him right now," she looked at Danny. "We've got to find some way to help her." Jazz reached over the front seat and touched the trunk release.

"Sam, untie Danny. He's obviously no problem now." Sam shrugged at Danny and did as she was told. When she finished, they both joined Jazz, who was rummaging through a large duffle bag in her trunk. She came up with several objects.

"Okay, I have an ectoplasmic blaster, the Fenton Peeler, a ghost net on apole for long reach, and you have the thermos..." She looked up to see Danny and Sam gaping at her. "What?" she asked.

"Since when do you carry around stuff like that in your trunk?" Danny asked.

"Oh, like I'm going to let my brother fight ghosts with very little back up when I can help it!" she rolled her eyes and shoved the weapons at them, closing the trunk. "Come on, let's go."

8 8 8 8 8

"I'll get you, Ghost!" Valarie screamed and lunged at what looked to the few people still hovering behind tables around the room clear air. She was caught however half-way through her dive, and thrown in the completely different direction. "AAAAA!" She screamed as she crashed into several overturned tables.

"Come on, Danny," two voices said simultaneously.

"Is there an echo in here?" Tucker had taken shelter behind one of the large lunch tables now laying on its side. Shaking his head, he turned to the rubble behind him. "Get out of here!" he hissed at the kids still hiding behind a table. They nodded and made a break for it, squeezing past Danny, Jazz, and Sam as they entered the lunchroom. Sam had the ectoplasmic gun, Jazz held the Fenton Peeler, and Danny had taken charge of the net and the thermos. The blue mist of his ghost sense sending a slight, but constant fog around his head.

"Ah, the ghost child," a scratchy voice said. Two red ectoplasmic blasts suddenly blew to the right and left of Danny.

"Jazz!" he turned, "Sam!"

"And he has very vulnerable human friends," Danny clenched the thermos tighter, and turned to face the voice, unaware that his eyes now glowed crimson. The ghost however didn't miss it, and if he had been visible, those conscious would have seen an evil smile creep across his face.


	11. Two Visits, no guests

Danny scanned the room for the ghost, but without turning invisible, he had no chance. And he couldn't go invisible without going ghost. He didn't even dare try and call on his powers in human form. Who knew what that would do? For a few seconds, he was tempted, but then the look on Spectra's face flashed before him and he shuttered, closing his eyes.

"So, you're the infamous halfa?" the scratchy voice cackled.

"Who are you?" Danny asked, trying to keep his anger under control.

"Just a ghost looking to be...entertained." Danny looked down and away from the source. "I heard the halfa puts up quite a fight. Looking up again, Danny felt as if his regular defense mode had kicked in, and he held out the net and the thermos.

"I am who you're looking for, and I will put up a fight." The ghost didn't respond, but Danny felt like he was staring hard at him, and it made it uncomfortable. He felt much more in control now, and his crystal clear blue eyes reflected his now obvious inner strength.

"You'll put up a fight?" The ghost said finally. "As a Ghost Hunter? Please," Danny saw movement out of the corner of his eye. "You can't even see me." Realizing what he'd just seen, Danny suddenly sat back, and grinned.

"Maybe I can't..." he started, when a blast of ectoplasmic goo suddenly hit something several yards in front of him, and the Ghost went flying.

"But I can!" Valarie crowed in triumph coming up beside Danny. The ghost was now half-visible covered in the green, sticky substance. He growled at them, and floated a few feet.

"Very well, I shall leave, but this isn't the last you've heard of me," and with that he disappeared.

"NO!" Valarie and Danny yelled at the same time, lunging forward to try and catch him, but to no avail.

"Darn it," Danny growled, and turned to look at Valarie in her ghost-hunting suit seething, obviously glaring (despite the fact that Danny couldn't see her eyes through the darkened plastic on her helmet) at the Ghost's last position. She realized he was looking at her, and turned to face him.

"Thanks," she said, holding out her hand.

"No problem," Danny grinned, taking the offered gesture, trying to ignore the irony of it all.

8 8 8 8 8

Danny stayed at school for the rest of the day, although they only had two or three classes left, one of them being biology. Lancer kept staring at him, and even asked if he had been excused. Sam came to Danny's rescue and said that he'd felt better and called her at lunch, and Jazz had returned home for him. Lancer seemed to buy it, but he continued to glare at him for most of the remainder of the class period. It started to get on Danny's nerves, and hedecided to tryglaring back. After he'd started glaring back, lancer's face suddenly went pale, and he looked quickly at his desk. Grinning as if he'd won, Danny went back to the worksheet they were supposed to complete by the end of class. He hadn't done more than a few problems when Lancer came up behind him.

"Mr. Fenton, distracting material, such as color changing contacts, are not allowed in school." Danny couldn't help but look at his teacher like he was insane.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Lancer leaned in and looked hard at Danny's eyes.

"Very well, but if I see them again, you will get suspended," Lancer growled and returned to his desk. Looking at Sam, who shrugged Danny still felt like it had been a victory, even if he didn't have enough time to finish the worksheet.

8 8 8 8 8

"Thanks for walking me home," Danny said to Tucker and Sam, turning around on the front steps of . "I think..." His friends exchanged glances, and plastered smiles onto their faces. They'd been trying to hide their nervousness around him all day, not that he could really blame them. It was almost as if they expected him to suddenly try and strangle them or something. He hated the worried looks they kept giving him, but he was able to shrug it off, although he had to concentrate to do so. He seemed to get angrier a lot easier, and it scared him. He avoided Dash all day, and he tried his best to just be invisible-well not literally-with the exception of the Lancer incident, which he still couldn't figure out.

"Yeah," Sam said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "We'll be here if anything happens. Jazz said she'd call us if..." She trailed off. Danny sighed.

"If I go postal again," he turned around. "Yeah, see you later." He pushed open the door, and a paper fell away. He bent down and picked it up, seeing as it had his and Jazz's name on it.

_Dear Jazz and Danny,  
__Your father and I found some ghost energies emanating from the school again, and have been preparing all day. Dinner's in the fridge, and be nice to our guest.  
__Love,  
__Mom _

Guest? Danny looked up, having walked towards the kitchen, still looking over the note, when he heard the voice.

"Why, hello Daniel," Danny dropped the note, and forced himself to turn around and face the voice.

"What are you doing here?" hehissed as Vlad Masters stepped out of the shadows by the stairs.


	12. Seeing Red

"Such a nice welcome," Vlad said sarcastically.

"Why should I welcome you?" Danny asked, folding his arms. "Why are you here?"

"I'm in town for sume business, and your father invited me to stay here," he gestured to the house, "although it will take a lot of getting used to." His face regarded his surroundings with discust. "Honestly, Daniel, I really don't see why you don't leave this all behind and come to live with me." Danny rolled his eyes and ignored the question.

"What kind of business?" he asked. Vlad tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm checking up on a new line of in-line safty equipment."

"How long will you be here?" Vlad smiled at Danny's question. Neither of them heard the back door close softly.

"As long as it takes," the older man grinned maliciously.

"Our deal still stands," Danny pointed at him.

"Oh, does it?" Vlad leaned forward, "nice wrist guards by the way. Did you buy them from my company?" Danny couldn't help but bite his lip. What if Vlad saw him transform when his ghost form was so unpredictable? Orworse, what if his ghost form was power hungery enough to join Vlad? From what his friends had said, he had no doubt that he would. The thought scared him...a lot.

"Er...no," Danny tried not to stutter. "They were a present in the mail. A friend of the family."

"You're parents have friends?" Vlad raised his eyebrow. If it hadn't been his arch enemy talking, Danny would have laughed out loud, but the situationdid not strike him funnyat all.

"Apparently," Danny sighed and put a hand on his forehead. All of this was not helping his stress level, and his situation seemed bound and determined to put him in the hospital.

"How are you, Danny?" Vlad asked suddenly. "Are you having problems? You know I can help." Dannyglared at himas heshrugged his backpack off of his shoulders.

"Look,"the younger boylooked up. "Just leave me alone, okay? I won't join you, andI'm not like you." Vlad leaned against the wall, folding his arms smugly.

"But, you're the only other being that IS like me, _son_," he emphasized the last word after a short pause. Danny felt his anger bubble inside of him, and he stood, glaring at the other half-ghost, seething. He glared at Vlad, who's grin only widened, forthe teenager'seyes once again glowed a deep, blood red.

"Don't...call...me...that," Danny clenched his fists. "And I am NOT like you. I don't want to take over the world. I don't want to kidnap people, and I don't want to join someone who would probably kill me as soon as look at me the moment I became a serious threat."

"Really? How long do you think you'll maintain that childish attitude?" Vlad rolled his eyes.

"As long as I live," Danny growled, walking past him and into the kitchen. He heard Vlad's laughter, which only made him angrier. He didn't notice Jazz in the corner, who had been evesdropping on the conversation for some time. She had to stifle a gasp as the gloves on his hands began to glow with ectoplasmic energy. Danny growled, an almost unhuman growl, and she decided it might be a good time to step in. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to take a step forward.

"Hi Danny!" she said loudly, hoping she was doing the right thing, for both of them.


	13. Putting 2 and 2 together

Yay! I get to answer more reviews:hug: To everyone reading this!

Just so everyone will know, I've heard Sam Madsen, Sam Manson, Sam Mansen and more that I can't recall off the top of my head...so you may or may not see one or all of those variations in my stories. Sorry about that.

Cheerin4Danny: Hope you like the speedy update. ;) You're the one BEGGING me for more. :hug: Thanx. Yes, your conjectures are correct. I'm sorry you don't have a Deviant account. There are some great Danny and LDS clubs/communities there...among other great clubs.

Oh, and for some reason, when I save these here on it'll blend words together (take out spaces), especially when I edit, so I'm sorry if that's a little distracting.

And one more thing: Evil Cliffies are my passion. My evil twin doesn't come out very much, except when I write...and then she takes over. :evil laugh: Bwahahahahaha! There are some chapters that don't have evil cliff hanger endings, but they are few and far between. Prepare yourselves now. ;)

NOW, to the Story:

Danny jumped and turned at her voice. She had forced on a fake grin that she hoped looked decently real, and stood there, half expecting him to bite her head off. Instead, he let out a breath when he saw her, but she noticed that his eyes had once again turned back to their original deep blue.

"Jazz?" he looked at her again, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came home, silly," she tried to laugh.

"Why are you so happy?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," Jazz giggled, "no reason." Danny raised an eyebrow at her. She pretended to give in. "Okay, I'll tell you...but you have to promise not to tell anyone!" She giggled again, and grabbed his arm, dragging him down to the lab with her.

"So, what's this big secret?" Danny asked when they'd reached the basement.

"You tell me," Jazz said, her voice completely serious. "I just said that as an excuse to go somewhere private so we can talk."

"Oh," Danny said, a little confused. Jazz turned and faced him, her hands on her hips.

"I just overheard your little conversation."

"Oh," Danny nodded, confusion gone. "Right."

"What was that all about?" She watched her brother take a deep breath.

"Do you remember why he wouldn't talk to Dad?" He said after a few moments pause.

"Yeah," Jazz nodded. "A lab accident with a ghost portal in coll..." she faded off as she realized what he was getting at. Danny nodded at her expression.

"Yeah," he glanced up the stairwell behind him. "He's a Halfa too."

"A what?" it was her turn to be confused. Danny smiled.

"A Halfa is half ghost, half human," he shrugged. "It's what the ghosts call me."

"Oh...this is bad," Jazz said, tapping her lips. Danny nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is. He's obsessed with having mom and me join him in taking over the world...by choice, so he says."

"Why does he need both of you?" she asked. Danny shrugged.

"I think he just wants us there. It's like he sees me as the son he never had." He couldn't suppress the shutter that traveled down his spine.

"And you can't tell mom and dad without exposing yourself, because he knows who you are," Jazz concluded. Danny nodded.

"Yeah. I can't beat him. He has 20 years and about as many powers more than me."

"Ouch," Jazz said and paused, tapping her lips thoughtfully. "Um, don't you think it's strange?"

"What?" Danny looked at her.

"The fact that he just happened to show up just when you're having problems." Jazz stated as if Danny should have seen it already. He ignored her tone, and rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly.

"Yeah, it does. Do you think he sent the skates to me?" Jazz tapped her lips some more before shaking her head.

"I don't know, but it's a good possibility," she looked up as if she had just realized something. "Danny," she said softly, looking at him hard. "What would happen if he showed up when you're in ghost mode?" Danny shuttered again.

"I don't really know," he began, but Jazz held up a hand.

"No, you just don't want to think about it," she walked over and took his shoulders, looking him in the eye. "Danny, would you go with him?" Danny stared at her for a few seconds, before he had to look away.

"I think so," he whispered. "P.M."

"Huh?" Jazz let go, and he looked back at her.

"The note was signed P.M. Plasmius Masters." He sat down in one of the chairs, hitting himself on the head. "I'm so stupid!"

"We've got to find some way to get those off of you," she glanced at him. "They haven't loosened or anything?" Danny shook his head.

"I've been yanking at them all day, but it only hurts. It's like they're my skin now."

"So we need to find out what kind of ghost objects can fuse to human skin," Jazz said, thinking out loud. "Isn't there anyone we can ask about this?" Danny shrugged, still not looking up.

"Not that I can think of." Jazz rolled her eyes.

"You're not helping, hey!" she said suddenly, causing Danny to jump.

"What?"

"What about those two girls in the Ghost Zone...the ones we met when you were trapped there." Danny nodded, and focused once again on his sister.

"Clarice and Allie, yeah. They might know."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jazz asked, opening the portal. "We'll take the Specter Speeder."


	14. Knowledge

"I'll call Tucker and Sam," Danny said. "We need Tucker's PDA for research." Jazz nodded and handed him her cell phone.

20 minutes later, there was a knock at the back door, and Jazz opened it softly. They snuck down to the basement, and proceeded into the Ghost Zone.

"This was a great idea, Jazz," Sam nodded to the older girl, who drove the specter speeder with a white knuckled grip.

"Yeah," she replied nervously.

"Take a left here," Danny said. She nodded and turned where he said.

"Are you sure you know where to go?" she asked. Danny nodded hoping he looked and sounded more reassuring than he felt.

"Of course." She still didn't look convinced at his answer, but continued to follow his directions.

"Right here," he said finally, and Jazz pulled up in front of the door. Danny opened the side of the Specter Speeder like a mini-van sliding door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door to the portal. After several minutes, the purple door cracked opene, and a blond girl with green skin peered out warily. She didn't look reassured at the sight of them.

"Danny..." she gulped.

"Er...Hey Clarice," he smiled.

"Um...I'm kind of entertaining..."

"Oh," Danny said, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "Right, I just...Is Allie home?"

"No," She said, nervously. "I'm watching her house for her..."

"Who is it?" a voice from inside the lair caused Clarice to jump.

"Uh oh..." she hissed. "You have to go, now!" Danny watched in shock as she slammed the door in his face.

"But..." he stared in shock as if seeing his hopes dashed before his eyes. "I need your help," he said to the closed door. It remained closed.

"Danny..." Sam started, but faded off when she noticed the red glow around his hands.

"Let's go, Jazz," he growled, his hands tightening into fists.

"But–" Tucker started, but stopped just as the door opened once again, to reveal a short, old man with a long beard.

"Ah, the halfa boy," he grinned . "Come in, come in. Tell me everything." Everyone in the specter speeder exchanged glances, including the once again blue-eyed Danny.

"Er..."he said to the retreating figure, "Who are you?"

"Uh, Danny," Clarice peaked around the door again, biting her lip. "Remember when I told you that not all ghosts are the spirits of the dead?" Danny looked around.

"No," he admitted.

"Well, they're not. They're also feelings and thoughts of those who have died, or about those who have died."

"Oh," Danny nodded, "Right. I remember now." Clarice nodded, but continued on behalf of his companions. "Well, feelings like love, happiness, hate and sadness all have their own personifications. This is knowledge. He showed up just before you did, but you can tell him basically anything, and he'll be able to help."

"Not always," the old man turned and shook a finger at her. "Don't go saying lies. It'll catch up to you." Clarice rolled her eyes and ushered Danny, Sam and Tucker into the room.

"I'll keep an eye on the car," Jazz said, still nervous about being in the ghost zone. Clarice nodded, and left the door wide open so she could listen in on the conversation as well.

"Well," Danny sighed, deciding to cut to the chase for once, "it all started when..."


	15. I've got bad news, and worse news

Cheerin4Danny: If I put everything up now, I wouldn't get as many readers, or reviewers. Plus, I wouldn't have the satisfaction of having people beg for more. JK.Maybe it'sa pride thing. Reminds me of the "costly apparel"people in the times of the Nepites. ;) If that sounds cruel, I'm sorry, but I really want people to read it, and so only posting a little at a time is the best way. However, there are only about 7 ot 8 more chappies, so you'll have the whole story soon. And I've decided to upload one more chapter, just for you. :hug: Can you forgive me for not posting more?

LaBOBruen: You don't want to meet my evil twin...BWAHAHAHA! ahem Well, if you're only reading my evil cliffies, then of course you've actually only met the "evil" side. Of course, that's about as "evil" as I get too, but hey. shrug

On to the Story (this is one of my favorite chapters! HEE HEE HEE):

"So," Clarice asked when Danny had finished explaining, "you're sure it's these...gloves that cause you do act that way?" Danny nodded.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"They glow when he gets angry too," Jazz commented from the doorway.

"And so do his eyes," Sam agreed. "When Lancer came up to you, it was because he saw your eyes change. I thought I was imagining things, and that Lancer was just getting on your case..." Danny looked at them both his sister and best friend, surprised.

"They do?" Sam and Jazz nodded in unison. Danny sighed and looked down.

"You were quiet during my entire story, er...Knowledge," he addressed the smaller ghost. "What do you think?"

"It's a mix of technology, and don't ask me how they did it. That is something I don't know, and trust me," he added with a wink, "the more you know, the more you realize you don't know." He sighed and his demeanor became more serious, "The way they react sounds like a magnifier more than anything. If they glowed when he was placid, I would say it was a suppressor, but," he shrugged.

"Tucker, look these...magnifier thing up on your PDA," Sam said.

"Good idea," Knowledge nodded. "That way I won't leave anything out." Tucker began to type on his PDA as Knowledge continued. "The other is human technology, rather primitive actually. I would assume it's a simple adhesive, similar to super-glue."

"So I'd have to tear these off?" Danny winced. The thoughts of tearing them off with his skin did not appeal to him in the slightest.

"Actually, you're lucky," Knowledge got up and began to pace. "If they weren't stuck, and you'd taken them off, the contamination would have remained." Silence fell over the room for a few moments.

"You mean," Tucker gulped, "that he'd stay...evil." Danny winced at his wording.

"Why would someone want to give him a way out?" Sam asked. "He thinks that Vlad Plasmius sent them to him...why would he give a chance?"

"Actually," Knowledge continued to pace, "He probably just opted to keep the source strong. The contamination would have faded over time, although it would have taken years. However, if they remain on your arms, the magnifier remains. Just more probability that you remain in your... 'evil' form."

"Here," Tucker said suddenly. "I got it!" All eyes turned to him as he began to read, "Legend states that some ancient cultures made various 'religious' objects to control spirits. They rarely had a specific form, although jewelry such as bracelets and necklaces were common. Articles of clothing, while extremely difficult to produce, due to a firing in the process, were the most sought after.

"These items were viewed as avaluable commodity, as the ghost wearing a 'Suppressor' would suppress certain powers and/or feelings in the spirit. Often this was anger and violence, rendering a harmful spirit harmless." He read on silently for a moment, before looking up.

"It goes on to say that magnifiers will enhance certain emotions, and bring a ghost more power when he feels them." He glanced down, adjusting his glasses. "It's like a fine-tuner on a radio. Once it enhances an emotion, it can turn other similar feelings into that particular one. They're usually color coded too." He stood and began tapping the screen.

"Lets see, Blue is sadness, green is tranquility, orange is energy, white is luck, deep red is love, black is despair, bright red...here it is," he glanced at Danny's hands. "Yep, Anger." Danny sighed.

"Great, that's all I need."

"Oh, and it says that it magnifies ghost energies...so your powers will get...well, more powerful."

"But..." Sam interrupted, "if your anger enhances your powers, won't it build them too?" Danny shrugged, but he didn't look like he liked the prospect. "And when you're powers build, and you can't use them, they force themselves out." Danny closed his eyes and nodded.

"So it's a matter of time before I go ballistic again," he walked over to a chair, and sat down with his arms resting on his knees and his head down. "I started to loose control after about a week and a half last time...who knows when this time," he glanced up. "I can already feel them building, now that I think about it."

"Just remember," Knowledge said kindly, "You are half ghost, perhaps, but you are also half human...and each part of you will be able to manifest itself when in the other form."

"Huh?" Danny looked up, but Knowledge only smiled.

"So how do we get them off?" Tucker asked.

"I would think," Knowledge began to pace again, "that he can only take them off when he's in his Ghost form." All eyes snapped to him.

"That's not possible!" Sam stood up.

"But, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want to take them off," Danny said. "One thing I remember from before, is I wanted more. More pain, more pleasure, more power...you name it. To give up something that 'magnifies' my powers," he shook his head, "It just won't happen."

"Wow, that sounded deep," Jazz commented. Danny glared at her for a moment.

"Danny," Sam watched him, worried, "are you alright?"

"No," he replied.

"Danny I–" She started, but Danny cut her off.

"No!" He suddenly squeezed his eyes shut, as if trying to shout out the images now coming to mind, and bolted to his feet. "How can I be okay? Ghosts are rampaging through the school, probably soon it'll be the town, and I can only watch while other people, like Valarie, fight them, because if I fight them like normal," he held up his hand, "I become ONE of them!" He began to advance on his friends, causing them to slowly back away. "Now, I know my ghost energies build up, and they feel like they've doubled what they used to be, so that gives me a matter of days before I go postal again! Then I find out that the only time I can take these off is the only time I won't do it, and to top it all off, my arch enemy is sitting in my home, waiting for me to join him in killing my father, kidnaping my mother, and taking over the world! There, have I left anything out!" Tucker and Sam were backed against the wall near the door, and Jazz had retreated into the relative safety of the specter speeder.

"Danny," Sam said slowly, "Your eyes are red." Danny only stared at them.

"So you think that that's why he sent them, this Plasmius guy?" Everyone rounded on the Clarice. She seemed to be the only one unaffected by Danny's display, as even Knowledge had backed away from him.

"He has power," Danny sighed, "and money. I'm positive I would join him."

"Are you sure you're just a 'C' student?" Jazz asked cautiously. Danny shook his head and returned to his seat, dropping his head into his hands.

"I'm sorry, guys," was all he said before silence took the room once again. Sam and Tucker exchanged glances. Sam shrugged and walked over to Danny, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, it's okay. We'll find a way to beat this."

"How?" he asked, his voice muffled by his hands. Sam looked around the room for help, but noone volunteered. Danny finally looked up after several more tense and noiseless seconds.

"Sam," he adressed her, "this is worse than fighting any ghost. I haven't even had them on for a full day, and I can already feel my powers growing...and it's likethere's someone elsethere too. A voice, laughing at me for being such an idiot. As the power grows, he get's stronger and stronger...what happens when he's so loud, I can't ignore him?" He closed his eyes and swallowed. "I'm the good guy, the guy that helps people. It's like anything I've ever believed is being ripped away from me. I don't know how to fight it either!" He let his head fall back into his hands. Everyone in the room stared at his almost wilted form. Jazz couldn't remember the last time he'd spoken like that, and she was sure Tucker and Sam hadn't either. From what Sam had said, his evil ghost side had seemed a lot more organized and eloquent, so him talking like this was probably another sign of what was trying to come through. The thought scared her too much to mention. It's not like he needed to worry about that right now, on top of everything else. Finally, she walked forward. Tucker had already walked up to his best friend, and was standing there as if waiting for something.

Danny, on the other hand, didn't know how long he sat in the chair like that, before he felt another hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Tucker and Jazz standing next to Sam.

"We're here for you, Danny," Tucker grinned. "And we always will be.

"Now," Jazz reached down and brought his hand up toward her face, studying the material of the wrist guard carefully. She looked down at him after a few seconds and smiled reassuringly, "how about finding another way to get those things off?" For the first time in several hours, Danny smiled back, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he felt hopeful.


	16. Confontation

Clarice watched as the group of humans flew away from the door.

"Is there any chance that he'll get those off?" Clarice asked Knowledge.

"There's always a way," he answered. "It's just a question of wether he's strong enough. Sooner or later he'll be forced to face the darkness that has overtaken him." She didn't turn to look at him, but continued to watch the Specter Speeder as it disappeared into the mist.The shorter ghostshrugged and continued. "Let's just hope that he doesn't have to face it too soon, when he's not prepared."

"What will happen then?" She asked. He didn't answer her for several seconds, and only whispered when he finally did.

"We may have two new rulers over Earth and the Ghost Zone."

8 8 8 8 8

"Mom and Dad should be home any minute," Jazz said as she closed the door to the vehicle. "We'd better get out of here before they come down and start asking questions." The others nodded in agreement and climbed the stairs single file and silent.

"Ah, Daniel," Danny saw Vlad sitting at the table as he stepped into the kitchen, and froze. "Who are these people?"

"They're my friends," Danny said, standing in front of them, as if to protect them.

"Won't you introduce me?" He stood andwalked towards the group.

"I would, but they have to get home," he forced a grin. He saw it all now, Vlad was trying to grate on him, trying to make him angry. He'd know that the ghost powers would eventually force themselves out, and that anger would only speed the process. Unfortunately, just the sight of the older man frustrated him to say the least.

"It will only take a few moments," He said, holding out his hand to Tucker. "I'm Vlad Masters," he grinned. Tucker backed away a little, and Danny felt his stomach begin to churn. Vlad was planning something, and it didn't exactly make Danny comfortable or relaxed. He felt himself tense up as Sam sighed and stepped forward.

"Samantha Madson," she held out her hand. He took it, and like an old-fashioned gentleman, kissed the back of it.

"A pleasure to meet you, young lady." Sam looked utterly speechless, and Danny couldn't blame her. Not only was this her best friend's arch enemy, but he was at least 20 years older, and he'd just kissed the back of her hand. She looked flattered and horrified at the same time.

"I'm Tucker," Tucker gulped and held out his hand. "Tucker Foley." Vlad smiled the same almost demonic smile at the African American, and took his hand in a firm shake.

"Ouch," Tucker shook his hand. "I mean...er...I have to go." He ducked out the kitchen door. Danny turned around to look for Jazz, but she was nowhere to be seen. Scratching his head, he watched as Sam quickly followed Tucker.

"See you in school tomorrow, Danny," she called. Danny waved and went to follow, but Vlad stepped in front of him.

"A word, son?" Danny clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

"I told you not to call me that!" he said, raising his voice slightly. "I know you sent me the skates," he opened his eyes, "and I know you're trying to make me mad. Well, it won't work."

"Then why are your eyes red?" Vlad laughed cruelly. Danny's fists clenched tighter, and he had to start telling himself silently that the words meant nothing, and that he didn't need to worry. It didn't help much. Vlad simply took a seat and sat back with his legs crossed. "How long do you have, Daniel? A week and a half at the most? Probably less than a week if I have anything to do with it."

"If you're doing this to me to get me to join you, you're in for a big surprise," Danny folded his arms.

"Daniel, Daniel," Vlad shook his head. "If nothing else, it will get you out of the way, although I would rather have you as an ally than an enemy, even if I am more powerful."

"You're going after mom again," Danny took a deep breath. He wanted to scream and yell...but that wouldn't help his situation right now. He needed to stay calm, but it seemed so easy to slip...

"Of course," Vlad said. "What can I say? I'm in love."

"That's not love," Danny replied.

"And how would you know?" Vlad sat forward, his fake smile gone, replaced by a threatening scowl. "You're only 14. Have you ever even had a girlfriend?"

"Mom says that when you love someone, you want them to be happy. You care about how they feel, not about how you feel towards them." Danny folded his arms, glaring at the older man.

"That sounded very deep for a 14-year-old," Vlad commented, and began to smile. "You're not normally that...'deep', are you Danny?" Danny stopped and thought about it. No, he wasn't. Normally he was...disconnected. Kind of in his own world.

"Ah, opposites," Vlad continued. "Clumsy hero, graceful villain." As Vlad laughed, Danny could hear the voice in his head join in, and he backed away.

"I'll find a way out of this," Danny said, half to convince himself.

"How?" Vlad continued to grin. "Did you know that in every good soul, there is evil waiting to be released? That is all I've done, I've given a side of you freedom. That person who you fear so much, the person that is taking over, is you, Daniel. He is a part of you. He's not some evil twin you can simply escape, and even if you do find a way out of this, he'll still be there. Once evil is released, it will not lay quietly." Vlad opened his arms, "I'm living proof of that."

"Maybe," Danny shrugged, "but I will find a way out of this. I will." With that, he turned and walked away.

"You could save yourself the trouble and simply transform now," Vlad called after him. Danny stopped and looked back at him like he was insane. "You're merely putting off the inevitable, you know. And besides," he said, studying his nails, "you may expose both of us now to your parents, but what would they think of their son being the exact thing they're fighting against. You're no longer Amnity Park's protector, Daniel. What would they do?"

"Try and help me," Danny shrugged.

"Then why haven't you told them already?" Danny didn't answer. "You're afraid, aren't you son?" Danny finished walking to the stairs and started up them.

"Don't call me son," was all he could say. He couldn't bring himself to say any more, because what Vlad said was true. He didn't know how his parents would react when they found out his secret. Best case scenario, they help him out, and continually tell him how proud they are of him. Worst case scenario, he ends up being treated like a lab rat for the rest of his life. He continued trying to sort his thoughts out, but found it difficult with the steadily growing, taunting laughter that continued togain volume in the back of his mind.


	17. Building power

Jazz drove Danny to school the next day, and he avoided everyone but Sam and Tucker like the plague. He took the long ways to his classes, and he ate lunch on the benches of the football stadium, where few people went until just before class. He even made it through Lancer's class period without drawing any attention to himself, and was feeling rather proud of himself as he walked home later that day. Everything had gone smoothly, except for one incident where he fell through the desk he was leaning on. Even being in human form, if he used any powers it got to him, and it had taken him 20 minutes to calm down after that. It was no use waiting for a ride from Jazz, seeing as she had about 20 billion after-school activities almost every day. Fortunately, they had been canceled the day before, which is why she'd gotten home early. He'd have to avoid Vlad by himself, today, although he did not relish the thought of being in the house alone with his arch enemy.

He was thinking of ways to do this, when the familiar blue mist rolled out of his mouth.

"No," he groaned and turned in the direction of the source, taking out the thermos. If they were distracted when he got there, maybe he could get them before they saw him. But just in case they didn't, he grabbed the restrainer, a long stick he'd gotten from his parents. It would restrain a ghost in a similar way to the weapons they'd used during the prison riot in the Ghost Zone. That was everything Danny could fit in his backpack that morning.

He turned the corner to see...nothing. His ghost sense was going crazy, but while the ability screamed that the specter was right in front of him, Danny still couldn't see it. He wanted to go ghost so badly...He'd tear this stupid ghost apart for sending him on a wild goose chase! He glared as he glanced around, still searching for the anomaly.

He realized that some people were staring at him, but he didn't care. His ghost sense continued to pour out of his mouth, and he continued to look for the thing that had activated his powers...

"Wait a second," he said out-loud, suddenly realizing what was happening. Apparently, he'd have to avoid the ghost sense just like he had to avoid intangibility.

"Vlad," he said, sticking his weapons back in to his backpack, "I'm telling you, it won't work." And with that, he spun on his heels and continued home. When he got to the front door, he took a deep breath, opened it and dashed inside, taking the stairs two at a time, and dodging into his room. Slamming the door, he leaned against it, feeling almost safe for once. He locked it quickly, and threw his backpack down by the side of the bed. That's when he noticed the note laid on his pillow.

"I've gone to get some friends. Be back soon, Son. Vlad" Danny didn't notice that he had crumpled the paper in his hands, or that the wrist guards were glowing, until the paper he heldburst into flame. He jumped, causingthe ignited parchmentto flutter to the floor of his room. Trying not to panic, hestomped it out, angry at himself for being so careless.

"Stop being such an idiot, Fenton!" Danny growled to himself. The voice in his head laughed.

8 8 8 8 8

Danny claimed illness and stayed in his room all night, but he couldn't help stewing over Vlad's taunting, and he barely got any sleep. He felt much worse when he arose from his bed the next morning, partially due to his building powers, partially to his lack of sleep, and partially to the imminent future. Thedread, and strange anticipation that accompanied such thoughts seemed to throw his stomach into permanent blender mode.

"Hey, Danny," Jazz waved to him as he came down the stairs, in an obviously bad mood. "Want a ride?" Danny couldn't help but glare at her as he grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"No thanks, Jazz. I'll walk," he grumbled. She took the hint and smiled as she walked out the door. "Then I'll see you at lunch. My treat." Danny glanced back at her, feeling more rotten than ever as guilt washed over him. He didn't need to take out his aggression on her. She was only trying to help after all.

"I'll apologize to her at lunch," he grumbled, shoving several spoonfuls of the oat-bran into his mouth."Why did I get this stuff?" he choked and made a face. "I hate this stuff?" He growled and threw the bowl and what was left of the cereal into the sink."

"Clean that out, please,"his mother told him as she walked by, carryinga large armful of junk down to the basement.

"No," Danny said. "I'm going to be late."

"Daniel Fenton," Maddie glanced back at him, "there's no reason to use that tone with me, and if you don't clean that bowl out, you'll loose privileges. You're old enough to clean up after yourself." Seething, Danny grabbed the bowl, and rinsed it out as he watched her disappear downstairs. Growling in frustration, he threw the bowl back in the sink, and left the cereal in the drainer before grabbing his backpack and walking out the door. Reaching in back of him, he slammed it shut on his finger.

"OW!" he yelped, thrusting the door open again. He glared at the throbbing, purple finger, and slammed the door again. Still concentrating on his finger, he went to step down the stairs, and found himself at the bottom, on his stomach, and with several more bruises. He yelled a four letter word at the stairs he'd tripped down and stomped off towards the school. The day got worse from there.

When he reached the school, he was still upset about the day, and his whole predicament, but he felt himself calming down...that is until a large figure stepped in his way.

"Well if it isn't Fentonio," Dash and several of his buddies towered over Danny, malicious grins on their faces.

"Guess what?" Danny shrugged, already telling himself to stay calm. "I just got my report card yesterday, but I couldn't find you then." He slapped his fist into the palm of his other hand and advanced on Danny, who did not step back. "So I'll just have to take out my frustration now." Danny closed his eyes, and tried to breathe slowly, but it didn't succeed in calming him down. This time, he actually felt his eyes turn, and opened them looking down. He was slightly surprised, and very frightened when he found he didn't care.

"Go ahead and try," he whispered dangerously, turning and glaring up at Dash. Dash stopped dead in his tracks, seeing the look in his face. Then his malicious smile turned angry.

"You think that that's funny, Fenton? You think that red contacts will scare me?"

"I don't know," Danny shrugged, and felt a smile creep over his face, "You wouldn't be that intelligent, would you?" Dash growled and sent a fist towards Danny's face. He stepped aside, dodging easily.

"Don't think you can get away from me, Fenton!" he yelled, trying to recover from the momentum of his missed swing, his back now exposed to the half-ghost. Danny narrowed his eyes, and simply kicked his knees in. Dash fell on the floor, growling in frustration and anger, and his friends began to advance on Danny, who felt more than ready, for once, when a voice behind him yelled out:

"What's going on here?" Mr. Lancer came jogging up to the group. At any other time, Danny would have had to stifle a laugh at seeing the out-of-shape man running. However, he stood quietly asthe balding teacheradvanced.

"Mr. Lancer! Fenton started it! He said he didn't want me to play in the game tonight!" Dash started favoring the knee Danny had kicked, although Danny knew he hadn't hurt it, seeing as he'd only been able to hit the back of it at the time.

"That's not what happened," Danny hissed, "although he would have deserved it."

"That's enough out of you, Daniel," Mr. Lancer said, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him towards the office. By the time he made it to his first class, late because of Lancer, who wouldn't even give him an excuse note, he felt about ready to explode. Slipping into an empty seat, he vaguely realized that Sam, who usually saved him a seat when he was late, wasn't in the class that day.


	18. Missing persons

"I wonder where Sam and Tucker are?" Danny asked himself as he walked out of the school towards Jazz's normal parking place. Neither of his friends had been in any of their classes that day, and it was starting to make him nervous. He had calmed down from that morning considerably, but was still feeling extremely irritable, and the familiar sick feeling his powers gave him when he hadn't used them in a while had grown considerably.

"Three days," he sighed. "I doubt I have a day left, the way I feel," he grumbled all the way towards Jazz's car, until he realized he couldn't see it. Scratching his head, he started walking around the parking lot, but to no avail. He saw a friend of Jazz's laughing with some other girls as they walked through the parking lot, and called out to her.

"Marta!" The tall, dark-haired girl turned at the sound of her name. "Have you seen my sister?" She shook her head.

"She wasn't in class, and didn't show up for decoration this morning." Danny got a new sick feeling in his stomach, as he watched them walk away.

"No," he whisperedbeginning to jog out of the parking-lot and towards his house.

8 8 8 8 8

He was breathing hard by the time he reached his front steps, and had to rest for a few seconds before entering. He really wished he could use the ghost energy to keep up the energy he needed to keep running. He'd felt like he had been crawling at a snails pace, and yet he had reached his destination all too soon. He glanced up at the silent house. If Vlad had done anything to them...he quickly banished the thought in his mind, feeling the ghost energy rising.

"There's a logical explanation for this," he told himself, stepping up the stairs and opening the door.

"Mom, Dad?" he called, but the house remained eerily silent. The sick feeling in his stomach increased to a throbbing pain that almost doubled him over, but he continued to search the house. His parents should be home at this time. Danny set hisbackpack down in the kitchen as he approached the basement door. If it was closed, and his parents were down there, it would explain why he hadn't heard them. He forced himself to step down the stairs slowly. If he rushed in and nothing was really wrong, his parents would get suspicious, and he was not in the mood to avoid questions.

He reached the door after what seemed like forever, and stood in front of it for a few seconds, just looking at the blurred reflection in the stainless steel slab blocking the entrance. He took a deep breath and opened the door, listening for someone moving...anyone...anything. No noises reached him, except the sound of his heart, which felt like it was about to break through his chest. He stepped slowly onto the stairs, not wanting to call out, just in case they didn't answer. He took another deep breath before he stepped into the lab, and looked around. The sickness he'd felt before suddenly seemed pleasant compared to the feeling that pounded into the stomach. Tucker, Jazz, Sam, and his parents had been tied to chairs placed in a half circle on the stainless tile floor,facing away from the ghost porthole, which stood wide open, casting an eerie glow over the entire basement. A glowing figure surrounded by three vultures floated forward when he stepped into the lab, all smiling cruelly.

"Ah, Daniel, welcome home, son."


	19. Resisting the Darkness

Well, I've got some very interesting responses. ;) :hug: Thanks to everyone for the replys and feedback. I like criticizm, so if you find anything wrong in these, don't hesitate to tell me.

I have a new illustration up for this chapter at my deviant art site:D It's a pretty dang good one too, if I do say so myself. Obi-quiet deviantart com (change the spaces to "." and check it out please!)

_Story:_

Once again, Danny felt his eyes turn red as the anger boiled inside them. Vlad smiled.

"You certainly have a lot of pent up anger, don't you?"

"What did you do!" Danny yelled.

"I simply knocked them unconscious," Vlad shrugged. "I figured that you watching your friends and family being tortured would build a lot of energy. I didn't kill them becausethey're no use to me dead...well, not yet." Danny realized the gloves were glowing, and took a deep breath.

"I'll stop you," he said slowly, his voice dangerous, and reached for the Fenton Peeler lying on the table. He suddenly felt something holding him back, andlooked backto see one of the vultures had grabbed onto his shirt. He turned and looked just in time to see another vulture come flying at him, smashing into his face, and knocking him over. He shook his head and looked up, glaring.

"Nice try," Vlad sighed, "but you can't save them now." He floated over to the group.

"How about I start by taking out my biggest obstacle," he turned and looked at Danny, hiscruel smile never loosing a centimeter. "Now that you're out of the way, that is." He turned around and slapped Jack across the face.

"NO!" Danny yelled, jumping forward. Two rings of red light appeared around his waist at his comment, and he looked at them in horror. "NO!" he yelled again, grabbing his head and slamming his eyes shut. "I'm calm, I'm fine," he said. "I don't need to transform...I can conquer him as a human..." the rings froze about a foot apart, and started to reverse as he continued to talk to himself. Gulping, he slowly got to his feet, as if to take a more firm stand.

"You know you can't, son," Vlad said again. Danny heard his father groan, and he felt the rings stop again, hovering over his body.

"I know," Vlad continued. "I'll start with your little girlfriend here." The rings began to creep outward again, and the voice of cruel laughter now boomed in Danny's head, yelling that he could not stop what was happening to him.

"No," he whispered.

"Wake her up," he heard Vlad order. "I want her to feel this." Danny looked up in time to see Vlad's hands start to glow red with ectoplasmic energy. The vultures grabbed a pitcher, and poured water on Sam's face. She sputtered and gasped, and Danny watched as her eyes flew open in surprise.

"Where am I?" she asked, shaking her head. "Danny?" she looked at him, standing there, with his hands still on his head, half-transformed. "Danny no!" She glanced up at the figure floating above her.

"Hello, my dear," Vlad's voice oozed with fake kindness. "This is going to be burned into your friends mind," he glanced back at Danny. "Let's make sure it's burned into to your face." She winced and leaned away, pure terror on her face.

"Vlad," a voice behind them made them both turn.

"NO! Danny!" Sam screamed, but it was far too late. He stood there with his fists balled, glaring at the older half-breed with red eyes, through the white hair that had two black streaks zig-zagging through it. The second transformation into his evil form was now complete.


	20. Threats and Temptation

Evil Cliffhangers are my life. I LOVE to write them, so...be aware...this one is even more cruel than the last one. Bwahahahaha! However, I will post more later today. Something came up, so I can't post it directly, please forgive me.

_STORY:_

"I must say, that was faster than I expected," Vlad said, rubbing his chin.

"Plasmius," Danny's now cold voice sent shivers up Sam's spine, "You made one vital mistake. Here I am all 'powered up', and the one person I'd want to attack," he glanced at his family Non-chalantly and his hands started to glow. "Is you!" He thrust his hands forward, sending a red bolt or energy at Vlad, who threw up a shield.

"Impressive, Daniel," Vlad cackled. "Much better than before." Danny didn't say anything, but began to circle, his hands still glowing. "Your surprise attack still needs work, though."

"Oh really?" Danny's cruel grin returned, and he circled in back of his family, as Vlad watched him, staying well back. As Danny passed his mother, his grin suddenly widened. He dashed forward, and threw an arm around her neck, his other hand raised threateningly above her head.

"NO!" Vlad threw out his hand, and throwign himself forward, but a red shield appeared around Danny and Maddie.

"Danny," Sam whispered in shock.

"Ah," Danny cackled, "the weak point." He took down the shield, still grinning at Plasmius as he held his mother's limp head. "Let's see, since I don't really care who lives or dies any more...If you move, Plasmius," His smile disappeared, "she gets it. And if you think I won't, guess again. I'm not the weak little boy I was five minutes ago."

"Then why couldn't you hold up the shield?" Vlad growled and sent a blast at Danny. It barely missed him as he dodged around to the other side of his mother's still limp form, and sent a shot at Plasmius. It hit him square in the chest, sendingthe older half-breedcrashing against the wall.

"Now this is more like it," Danny was laughing. "A challenge." Sam looked both relieved and frightened at once, not taking her eyes off of Danny.

"How fortunate," Vlad said as he brushed himself off. "The perfect apprentice for me." Danny rolled his eyes.

"No,"thered-eyed teenyawned. "You're getting boring, old man."

"Think about it, Daniel," Vlad launched himself into the air. "I have no wife or children. If you came with me, you would have access to everything I own. Money, power, training, you name it. Everything to support both your human side and your ghost side. Plus," he folded his arms, smiling slyly. "With you to back me up, we could rule...both Earth and the Ghost Zone." Red eyes met red eyes, and Danny rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Danny!" Sam said, surprised that she would have the courage, "You can't seriously be thinking about it!" He ignored her and floated forward, closer to his enemy.

"Which half of the world would be mine?" Vlad grinned in triumph. Sam felt tears come to her eyes. They'd lost him. He was gone, completely, and very soon would not be coming back.


	21. Eliminateing obstacles

Hmmm...no replys. Therefore, I must leave you with yet another torturous cliffhanger...sigh you were warned.

8 8 8 8 8

"We could go over the details later," Vlad grinned. "First," he glided past Danny, and stood over the still unconscious Jack. "I do want to take care of a problem."

"Okay," Danny replied witha shrug. Sam glanced up at the tone in his voice. For the first time since he'd transformed, he sounded uncertain. Apparently, Vlad caught the waver as well.

"You do realize," he glanced back at Danny, "that if they will not join us, they must be destroyed."

"Yes, I know," Danny said, again the uncertainty laced his words.

"Daniel,"the older man turned around and faced the floating teen. "They're an obstacle to ultimate power. The obstacle must be eliminated."

"We'll NEVER join you!" Sam hissed. Vlad shook his head sadly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He glanced up at Danny. "Daniel, would you do the honors?" He turned back to Jack. "I'll tie up this loose end, and you tie up that one." His hands started to glow, as did Danny's. Sam watched, unbelieving as he floated closer and closer to her.

"I'm sorry, Sam," he said. She shook her head.

"No...Danny, I'm your best friend! You wouldn't do this! This isn't you!"

"Oh," Vlad laughed out loud, "but it is." He watched Danny for a few moments. "Those wrist guards don't give him anything that he doesn't already have, except more power." He glanced back at Jack.

"You're wrong!" Sam shrieked, near hysteria. "Danny, everyone makes bad choices! Everyone has evil in them, but you become who you are when you either choose to give in, or overcome! This isn't you! You overcame!" The red surrounding his hands glowed stronger and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Sam," he said again. She grimaced, and closed her eyes, waiting for the blow. In the background, she heard Vlad say something, and then the blast came.


	22. Memories spark blue

Have I mentioned I love evil cliffhangers? Sorry you guys. Enjoy!

_STORY:_

Danny looked down at the girl cringing before him, and sighed. Vlad was right, this had to be done.

"At last," he heard Vlad speak to his father, gloating. "I shall remove this problem once and for all."

Suddenly, an image passed before Danny's eyes. A world where he had no family or friends...only enemies. A world where others shrank back in fear of him.

_Yes, yes! _he thought to himself. The idea pleased most of him...but there was something nagging in the background.

_Are you crazy! _the tiny voice screamed. _That isn't the world you want!_

_Of course it is! _he snapped back, but he found he was no longer certain. Yes, he wanted more...or did he? As he glanced down at the figure still cringing before him, several memories passed before his eyes in an instant, and in that instant, his eyes flashed blue, and then green...

8 8 8 8 8

"Sam," Violet eyes snapped open at the sound of her name. She looked up to see Danny pull off the wrist guards with disgust, and look around, as if seeing the world for the first time.

"Danny?" She whispered, not daring to believe. His suit faded from the black and red to the familiar black and white she had gotten so used to. His hand clenched the gloves in his fist, and he turned to her, sticking his hand out again. She flinched and clenched her eyes shut as his ectoplasmic blast severed the ropes binding her to the chair. Once again, she opened her eyes, and looked down, still not certain she should believe what had happened.

"Go and get some water! I may need to wake everyone up! Hurry," he whispered to her before turning to shoot a blast at Vlad. Thoroughly confused, Sam shrugged and ran towards the stairs.

8 8 8 8 8

"Maddie is mine now," Vlad had leaned close to Jack, with a vehement smile that reflected the insanity dancing in his eyes. Laughing, he threw his hands forward, towards Jack's face, when a green blast knocked him out of the way, causing Vlad's own blast to miss completely. Confused and shocked, he looked up to see Danny Phantom holding up a pair of red wrist guards.

"I take it back," Danny said coldly, "I'll never join you." With that, he threw the empty gloves on the ground before the older ghost. Vlad stared, still stunned, at the red material on the ground for a few seconds, before he growled and launched himself forward...

And the battle began.


	23. Sam's problem

There is a lot of new stuff in this chapter, and you guys are the first to see it. Feel loved. I only recently wrote it to go here, and haven't posted it in my other site.

_STORY:_

Sam had reached the relative safty of the stairwell before the serious fighting began, and leaned against the wall. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or scared...and truthfully, she felt a little of both. After a few seconds, she began up the stairs again, but voices in the kitchen caused her to pause a second time. She tip-toed up the stairs as quickly, and quietly as she could, taking a moment to peek around. Three bright green vultures sat on the dining room table, facing one another.

"I don't care if you hear racket," the shorter vulture was saying to the other two. "Until Master Plasmius calls, ve are not going to interfere!"

"Oh great," Sam muttered to herself. She heard more clattering and thumping below her, as well as raised voices, and cringed. She'd have to go grab a thermos...fortunately, she knew where Danny's parents held them, andthe cupboardwas situated fairly near the door.

She dashed down the stairs as quickly and quietly as she could, and peeked around the corner. The two ghosts were locked in battle, and paying attention to little else...she hoped. Taking a deep breath, she dashed to the cupboard that held the thermoses, and grabbed one. She dashed back up the stairs, thankful that neither ghost had seen her and peeked around the corner again. The three vultures still sat on the table, arguing various points on some subject she could barely understand through their thick accents.

In her hands, she felt the thermos charge, and took a deep breath, before jumping around the corner, and sucking all three screaming, distracted birds into the thermos.

"Phew," she said to herself, and ran to the sink. Several pans, bowls and dishes of various sizes were still drying in the dish drainer. She grabbed a plastic bowl, and a lid that fit, and set it in the sink, turning the faucet onto full blast. That's when she caught sight of the pitcher on the counter, and grabbed it, running into the bathroom. Bypassing the sink totally, she turned on the bath tub full blast, and had the conainer filled in seconds. Trying not to spill too much, she ran back to the kitchen in time to cut off the water and seal the bowl.

"I hope he's happy," she grumbled to herself as she took the stairs as quickly as she could. "I have to surprised three ghosts, and get rid of them, just to get a few containers of water. How pathetic is that?"


	24. Fighting solution

You guys will never know how much I appreciaet your reviews, especially the ones with tips and pointers, so thanx.You're the best.

_On with the story:_

Danny threw up a shield after sending another ectoplasmic blast at Vlad, which sadly missed. Vlad started to pound his glowing fists on the shield.

"How did you get those off!" he yelled.

"Well," Danny smiled, "it was actually something you said to me that helped me regain my...proper state of mind." He shook his head at the words he used. Apparently the whole "elegant" evil thing still hadn't worn off. He couldn't help but let a grin creep over his face. "You told me that every good soul has evil in it. Thanks to Sam," Vlad looked over at the chair that now stood empty, broken ropes draped over and around it, "I realized that every evil person has good in them."

"But the gloves should have been able to overpower your ghost senses completely!"

"Vlad," Danny grinned and folded his arms, "I can use my ghost powers in human form sometimes. I'm always half ghost, but that would also mean, I'm always human...and my human side didn't want to be evil. It just took an extreme situation...dang those long words," he shook his head again. "It just took a lot for me to finally snap out of it. I couldn't ever kill my friends, and I couldn't let you kill my family." He shrugged as Vlad yelled and started sending blasts at him again. Danny ducked all he could, and tried to send several back through the shield, but nothing he sent hit Vlad, and Danny could feel the shield weakening.

"NO!" the black-haired half-breed growled at Danny. "Do you know how much it cost for me to get those made! Do you know how difficult it was to make the plastic bag that rendered their power undetectable!"

Sudden steps on the stairs caused both of them to turn, and Sam came down with a sealed bowl full of water, and a large pitcher. She took a look at both the ghosts, who now faced her, and gulped. Shaking her head as if to clear it, she set the pitcher down, and looked strait at Danny.

"Here Danny!" She launched the sealed bowl into the air, just as a red ectoplasmic blast sent her crashing into the wall. He caught the bowl and threw up the shield again just as Vlad sent another blast at him.

"Sam! NO!" Danny yelled and turned, glaring at Vlad. "You'll regret that," he growled. Vlad noticed his look, and stopped throwing blasts at him and rubbed his chin.

"Maybe this isn't a lost cause after all," he smiled. Danny didn't take his eyes off of him. He remembered feeling thankful that he knew his eyes stayed green. The last time he'd been angry in the slightest, they'd changed. He felt free now, like a great chain that had been holding him down was now unlocked. The thought calmed him down slightly, and he grinned back..

"Why don't we tell my mom about it," Danny floated so the shield was now covering both Jack and Maddie, and he opened the bowl full of water. Vlad blanched and growled.

"Consider the Truce reinstated,"he waved his hand. "But I'll will be back, son. I promise."

"Don't call me son!"the white-haired teenyelled as he watchedthe other half-breed disappear through theceling.As soon asthe billionairewas out of sight, Danny dropped the bowl (not caring where it splashed) and rushed over to Sam.

"Sam?" he asked, gently shaking her shoulders. To his great relief, she groaned and opened her eyes.

"Ouch," she winced when she moved. "My arm," she looked down, "I think it's broken." She quickly glanced around. "Where's Plasmius!"

"He's gone, for now," Danny smiled. "If you hadn't said that, earlier," he shook his head, "I wouldn't have come back." He looked over and smiled at her. "Thanks." She grinned back at him.

"What are best friends for?" His grin widened, and two bright rings grew from his waist. In a few seconds, Daniel Fenton stood before her.

"I'm going to leave you here for now," he said. She nodded and he continued. "Let me go and wake everyone up, and we'll try and figure out a way to explain this."


	25. Epilogue

"So, are you're parents still buying the whole 'I came home to find you like that' story?" Tucker asked as he clicked the lid back on the permanent marker he held. He and Danny were sitting on the football field bleachers with Sam, and had just signed the large cast that covered her arm. Danny smiled and sat back to enjoy the rest of the lunch period. School seemed so much better when his extra-curricular activities weren't looming over his future like a dark shadow.

"Yeah," Danny grinned. "They don't remember how they got there, and dad thinks it was a ghost, as usual." He grinned.

"Ironic that it was, isn't it?" Sam asked.

"Actually, it was a Half-ghost," Danny's grin turned cheesy.

"Ghost boy," Sam growled, "Be glad that the arm closest to you is immobile, or you'd have a fist in your face." He took on a feigned innocent look. "So," she still glared at him, "what about Plasmius?"

"Mom and Dad got a telegram from him, thanking them for their hospitality, but," he held up his fingers to quote it, "'Another emergency has otherwise detained' him, and he won't be returning."

"So everything's over?" Tucker asked. Danny nodded and sighed.

"Yeah,"he rested he head on his hands and looked up at the sky. He didn't tell them about the voice in the back of his head, soft, but constant. The voice taunted him now, warning him of what was still there. Danny had thought his "evil side" would leave completely when he took the guards off, but Vlad had been right when he said that the evil would be more difficult to suppress now. The thought wiped the smile off of his face. What would get to him badly enough that he would abandon thought and control to that voice? He hoped he would never find out.

"So, what happened to the gloves?" Tucker asked.

"Dad had some ectoplasmic acid...and it accidently spilled," Danny winked. "There was nothing left by the time I was able to get my parents down there to safely clean it up." Tucker grinned at the comment.

"Oh what a shame," Sam laughed.

"And I donated the skates to a local charity. They'll make some kid really happy."

"You really don't want to think about this anymore," Sam commented, suddenly concerned. Danny looked over.

"Would you?"

"Guess not," she looked down. "But on the brighter side, if Dash bothers us soon, he'll get a nice whack with this." She swung her bent arm around a little like a club. Danny couldn't stop laughing at the picture that came to mind at her comment.

**THE END**

And that's the end of my story! Bwahahahaha! I'm leaving it wide open for a reason, although Evil Danny doesn't come back for a little while. Be sure to check out my next story "Lost and Gained". Thanx again for reading everyone!


End file.
